The Wars of Gondor
by Midnightbum
Summary: Sauron has fallen but now Aragorn must lead the armies of Gondor against Saurons remaining evils
1. Tidings From a Wanderer

This is my first fan fiction, so please inform me of any mistakes. I shall be adding more later. Thanks oh yeah I don't own the characters and all that.  
  
Chapter 1 : Tidings from a Wanderer.  
  
Aragorn lay still sitting in his throne deep in thought. Although it had been three years since Sauron was defeated he knew that soon he must set out on a new campaign of war to rid the world of Sauron's evils. For there were still orcs in the Misty Mountains, Easterlings passed Mordor, and the ever growing threat of the Haradrim in the south. Although Aragon knew he should first make war on the orcs for they could multiply far faster then men and would be gaining strength as each day passed. He would have to enlist the help of the Dwarves to take back Moria without much loss of life. But what oath would the Dwarves to take to help the men of Gondor fight the Haradrim in the south, once the mountains have been taken back? These were the thoughts that troubled Aragorn King Gondor's mind.  
  
"Lord excuse me....." said a Citadel Guard.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Lord there is a scout here to see you, although he does not bear any sign of being a soldier of Gondor, But he demands to see you."  
  
"Bring him before"  
  
The scout was allowed in, and as Aragon studied him he noticed that he was bleeding severely from his arm.  
  
"What brings you here young wanderer? And why do you announce yourself as a Scout of Gondor?" asked Aragon.  
  
"My lord first I would like to state that I fought in the battle of the Pelennor fields under King Theodon of Rohan, rest his soul, although I am not from Rohan, nor Gondor. I am Adrian son of Adrianic of the realm of Dale."  
  
"You have traveled far but why are you here?" asked Aragon still staring at the scouts bleeding arm.  
  
"I have ridden forth to warn you of Harad. They are massing their armies for an attack on Gondor. They have united their tribes and kingdoms under one man, his name is not known to me. Although they have not attacked Gondor or her allies I fear they plan to soon"   
  
"You bring bad tidings with you, but you are telling the truth, I can see you are a man of great valour." said the King motioning to the scouts bleeding arm.   
  
"It is nothing I was hit with an arrow, I shall be fine." said the scout  
  
"Guard, take this man to the finest room we have available and make sure he's properly cared for and gets some sleep. We shall talk more about this later." Said Aragorn. 


	2. Adrians Tale

Chapter 2 : Adrian's Tale  
  
After the scout had slept for a few hours and was properly bandaged he was summoned to Aragorn's dining hall.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Aragon who was sitting at the head of a large wooden table with gold borders.  
  
"My lord I feel much better, you are too kind. Let me say what an honor it is to dine with you and this fair lady." Said Adrian.  
  
"Ah, excuse me my manners, this is my wife, Arwen."  
  
"Hello noble scout, Aragon tells me you bring grievous tidings from the south."  
  
"Yes my lady, I am remourseful to say that I am the bearer of such tidings."  
  
"Let us talk more over a few drinks" Said Aragon.  
  
And with that a waiter brought drinks to each of them. Adrian couldn't tell what it was he was drinking but it was the greatest liquid to ever touch his lips.  
  
"Please sit, and tell us your full story." Said Aragon motioning to an empty chair at the table.  
  
So Adrian sat and began his tale.   
  
"I was traveling through Rohan in search of food when I came to a village to rest at for a while. During the night a rider came to the village asking for all able men to come with him for King Theoden was leading his armies against Mordor. So naturally I joined hating orcs and feeling a debt that needed to be repaid to the village that had harbored me for the night. I was given a small amount of armor and joined the rest of the Rohirrim. I fought in the battle of the Pelennor fields and later went on to the battle of the Black Gates. After this I stayed here in this city for a while nursing wounds and helping rebuild. But I left to a rumor that there was large group of Haradrim that escaped from the war and were marching back to there homeland. So I decided to follow them I don't know why I decided to follow them, I was drawn to follow as if I couldn't help myself. I followed them all the way to there homeland borders. Here they all split up some going this way and others going that way. So I followed the largest band of them that was left, They numbered around three hundred. I lurked in their shadows for twenty days before they reached their destination. It was a city that in size could have marveled Minas Tirith. It was a complete square with walls that rose over thirty men high."  
  
"I have heard of these cities, that the men of the west rarely look upon. They are said to have stone walls that look as if they are made of sand to blend in with the rest of the land so if looked upon from far away it would appear as if part of the ground." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Yes my lord you speak as if you have seen them." said Adrian.   
  
"Continue your story."   
  
" After many days of hiding outside the city I finally decided to enter the city itself. I hid my face in a turban which was how many men in this area had dressed. I walked right into the city without a problem and wandered through the city for many days sleeping in the streets as many did. Around my fifth day in this city I noticed a very tall man talking before a large crowd he wore the clothes of a Harad warrior but of seemingly higher rank then most soldiers I had seen in the city. Amazingly he was speaking in the common speech. He talked of the fall of Sauron, and how now was the time of the Harad to become the masters of Middle Earth. He had a particular hatred for Gondor often ending his sentences with "Gondor must DIE!!!" to which the crowd would erupt with screams of delight. After he finished speaking I noticed a group of men gathering around a small tent. It was a very crude form of a recruiting center. I decided to join to learn as much of this man and his plans as I could. I was not questioned at all just sent to a small barracks and given armor and a spear. The other soldiers took little or no notice of me. None of them ever talked much to me or each other. It was strange to see how little care the Harad take in a soldiers training, I only received 1 week of training on how to march in line with other soldiers. After this I was sent with a small company to some place in the unknown lands. Where our company met up with thousands of other soldiers at some sort of Harad gathering place. From here I could see the man from the city once again, he was indeed the general of the forces of the city. It is was said throughout the companies that he had been in the battle of the Pelennor fields and was disgraced at how easily the Harad warriors fled and being part of this army he denounced his name thinking himself not worthy of it. After a day with the other companies the man gave word that we were to set out to war against other tribes to unite the Harad under his leadership. Over 2 and a half years I fought along with my enemy, in a seemingly endless campaign of war. Until finally the man came before and told us that we had done it. We had united the Harad and that we were now strong enough to attack Gondor. This is when I decided I must leave to warn the people of the west of this threat from the south. So I tried to leave during the night and was spotted by a scout and shot with the arrow that caused my arm to bleed as you noticed earlier this morning. That is my tale in full and with no lies within it."   
  
"I do not doubt your tale Adrian son of Adrianic, For you are here for a reason may it be for the better of Gondor or the worse. And you have only but helped me decide a question that had been pondering me for some time. Scout, Send word for Faramir of Ithilien and Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. Do this with haste for time is against us. 


End file.
